International Pretty Cures in Fun Activites Pretty Cure!
The International Pretty Cures in Fun Activites Pretty Cure! '''are from different countries that exist in the Fun Activites Pretty Cure! universe. Identified Pretty Cures English Pretty Cures The English team is called '''Fun Activites Pretty Cure! and consists of 24 Cures and 1 fairy.The cures are Cure Draw ,Cure Bounce,Cure Kick,Cure Camp,Cure Babysit,Cure Senses,Cure Play,Cure Write,Cure Dress Up,Cure Snack,Cure Story,Cure Puzzle,Cure Hide and Seek,Cure Talent Show,Cure Frisbee,Cure Barbecue,Cure Swim,Cure Firework,Cure Bowl,Cure Kite,Cure Zoo,Cure Sweets,Cure Knit and Cure Bake.The fairy is Happi.Their themes are rainbows,colors,friendship,happiness hearts and miracles.They live in Happy Town,England. Main Article:Fun Activites Pretty Cure! Welsh Pretty Cures Dark Navy (Ceri) Green (Mari) Golden Rod (Nia) Dark Red (Alys) Dirty Blonde (Sara)|ecolor = Dark Navy (Ceri) Green (Mari) Golden Rod (Nia) Dark Red (Alys) Drab Yellow (Sara)|home = Cardiff,Wales|relative = |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure Imformation|cure = Cure Eira Gwyn Cure Tywysoges Broga Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach Cure Sinderela|curehair = Navy (Cure Eira Gwyn) Lime (Cure Tywysoges Broga) Gold (Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil) Red (Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach) Blonde (Cure Sinderela)|cureeye = Navy (Cure Eira Gwyn) Lime (Cure Tywysoges Broga) Gold (Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil) Red (Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach) Canary(Cure Sinderela)|tcolor = Blue (Cure Eira Gwyn) Gold (Cure Tywysoges Broga) Yellow (Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil) Mint (Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach) Periwinkle (Cure Sinderela)|season = Fun Activites Pretty Cure!|power = Apples (Cure Eira Gwyn) Frogs (Cure Tywysoges Broga) Beauty (Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil) Water (Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach) Glass (Cure Sinderela)|appearance = Episode 28|symbol = Reading a fairytale}}The Welsh team is called Chwedlau Pretty Cure!,meaning Fairytales Pretty Cure! '''and consists of 5 cures and 2 fairies.The cures are '''Cure Eira Gwyn,meaning Cure Snow White,Cure Tywysoges Broga,meaning Cure Frog Princess,Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil,meaning Cure Beauty and the Beast,Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach,meaning Cure Little Mermaid and Cure Sinderela,meaning Cure Cinderella.The fairies are Darllen,meaning Read '''in Welsh and '''Stori,meaning Tale '''in Welsh.Their theme is fairytales.They live in Cardiff,Wales. Cure Eira Gwyn Cure Tywysoges Broga Cure Harddwch A'r Bwystfil Cure Môr-Forwyn Fach Cure Sinderela Brazilian Pretty Cures The Brazilian team is called '''Sinta A Batida Pretty Cure!,meaning Feel The Beat Pretty Cure! and consists of 4 cures and 3 fairies.The cures are Cure Rocha,meaning Cure Rock,Cure Clássico,meaning Cure Classical,Cure Orquestra,meaning Cure Orchestra and Cure Chanto,meaning Cure Chant.The fairies are Alma 'meaning '''Soul '''in Portuguese (the official language of Brazil),'Romanesco '''meaning '''Romantic '''in Portuguese and '''Transe '''meaning Trance in Portuguese.Their theme is music.They live in Brasilia,Brazil. Cure Rocha Cure Clássico Cure Orquestra Cure Chanto Russian Pretty Cures The Russian team is called '''Vneshniy Prostranstvo Pretty Cure!,meaning Outer Space Pretty Cure! and consists of 3 cures and 1 fairy.The cures are Cure Kometa,meaning Cure Comet,Cure Lunnyy,meaning Cure Lunar and Cure Kharon,meaning Cure Charon.The fairy is Zvezda,meaning Star '''in Russian.Their theme is space.They live in Moscow,Russia. Cure Kometa Cure Lunnyy Cure Kharon Egyptian Pretty Cures The Egyptian team is called '''Jawla Pretty Cure!,meaning Tour Pretty Cure! and consists of twin cures and 2 fairies.The cures are Cure Jamal,meaning Cure Camel '''and '''Cure Albahr Al'Ahmar,meaning Cure Red Sea.The fairies are Oasis and Aswan.Their theme is tourism.They live in Cairo,Egypt. Cure Jamal Cure Albahr Al'Ahmar German Pretty Cures The German team is called Farbe Pretty Cure!,meaning Paint Pretty Cure! and consists of 3 cures and 2 fairies.The cures are Cure Öl,meaning Cure Oil,Cure Tinte,meaning Cure Ink and Cure Acryl,meaning Cure Acrylic.The fairies are Stoff,meaning Fabric '''in German and '''Sprühen,meaning '''Spray '''in German.Their theme is art.They live in Berlin,Germany. Cure Öl Cure Tinte Cure Acryl Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Cures Category:List of Cures Category:♀ Female Category:♀ Females Category:♀ Female Characters